llegas tarde, pequeña traviesa
by ali.vicky
Summary: al regresar Alicia al submundo, ella vive ciertas nuevas experiencias en donde descubrirá lo importante que es la familia, los amigos y en especial el amor (AlicexTarrant)
1. llegando a Londres

Esta será mi primera historia con capítulos espero les guste… por favor dejen comentarios

Alicia (POV)

Diario de Alicia Kingsleigh:

Viernes, 15 de abril del 1877; faltando poco para llegar al puerto de Londres, estoy emocionada de ver otra vez a mi hermana y sobrinos, les he traído cientos de regalos, del África, Australia y Egipto; estoy segura de que estarán felices de verme, ya ha pasado 1 año desde la última vez que los vi, es una lástima que mis padres n o estén para recibirme, mamá murió hace unos 2 años atrás, en fin…me alegra todo lo que he conseguido ya tengo 26 años y he viajado por toda Europa, África, parte de América y Asia…

Lo único que me importa en este momento es volver a casa tranquila con Margaret, Carolina y William, no sé si pueda verme la cara con Lowell, en este instante no quiero amargarme la alegría con él, solo hay una cosa que siempre tengo en mente…

Que será de Infratierra, no he ido ahí desde, bueno 7 años, me pregunto que habría sido de Mirana, Mc Twisp, Mallymkum, Sonriente, la liebre, bueno, de todos, pero en especial una persona muy importante para mí, mi sombrerero; lo extraño mucho, creo que...

Tock, tock, tock – "Señorita kingsleigh; desembarcamos en 30 minutos, por favor la esperamos en la cubierta"." De acuerdo en un momento voy"- les respondo a unos de los marineros. Supongo que tendré que terminar mi diario más tarde.

Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño a lavarme la cara y ponerme un ligero maquillaje: sombra en los ojos, un poco de rubor para ocultar unas cuantas pecas, y un ligero lápiz labial, me arreglo el cabello, que ya está muy largo casi por las cadera; me cambio de ropa: un hermoso vestido como el de mi fiesta de compromiso con Hamish, una chaqueta y unas botas blancas con negro. Y salgo de mi habitación a la cubierta del **"WONDER";** este es mi barco favorito de los 6 que son de mi propiedad este es mi favorito, el resto pertenece a la Compañía de mi padre. Ahora, me encuentro en la cubierta, ahí está Londres, mi país lo extrañaba mucho, se ve igual como lo deje, espero que mi hermana este esperándome en el muelle.

Se me acerca uno de los primeros oficiales del barco-"Miss Kingsleigh, ya ordeno sus pertenencias, estamos por desembarcas en 10 minutos, demoro más de lo esperado… ¿se encuentra usted bien?"." Si James (como se llamaba el oficial), solo algo nostálgicas… es increíble todo lo que se ha logrado. En especial tu, ya llevas 25 años trabajando en esto, y yo solo 7 años… ¿Cómo se siente que saber que tu esposa e hijos te esperan?"." Ah! Otra decepción amorosa, Alicia solo llevas 5 años navegando y ya has rechazado a mas de 50 pretendientes". "No es que los rechace sino que no son para mí"."Así, pues si no me falla la memoria había un hombre del que me contaste de no se donde que si te gustaba un fabricante de sombreros ¿creo? Ya parezco tu confidente"." Si, tu piensa lo que quieras pero mientras me hablabas acabamos de llegar a tierra firme". "si será mejor que desembarquemos."

Y así James y los demás marineros me ayudaron a desembarcar, en el muelle, un carruaje me estaba esperando, pero no estaba a mi hermana y sobrinos…de seguro estarían en mi casa esperándome. Me acerco al carruaje y el chofer me saluda y me ayuda a subir mis cosas al carro. Me subo en el carro y me siento junto a la ventana y el carro comienza a avanzar hacia la casa de mis padres a las afueras de Londres cerca de la cuidad de Oxford. Será un viaje largo, mientras salgo del puerto y el centro de Londres pasamos por la antigua casa de mis padres, generalmente la uso cuando me quedo en Londres para conferencias. El carro sigue avanzando hasta que me doy cuenta de que ya estamos cerca de las afueras de Londres, donde los campos se visten de un hermoso verde. "Ahh (suspiro nostálgico) este verde me recuerda a los ojos de un viejo amigo. Supongo que solo queda esperar hasta llegar a casa"…


	2. Recibimiento de mi familia

Espero que les guste, estaré ocupada por los exámenes, pero cada vez que pueda actualizare…

Alicia (POV):

Al fin estoy en casa, la extrañaba tanto, esta casa había sido construida mucho antes de que yo naciera, fue un regalo de bodas de mi padre para mi madre que descansan en paz, el cochero me ayuda a bajar mis cosas del carro, le agradezco amablemente, mientras unos criados me saludan y lleva mis cosas a mi habitación, y yo, me quedo admirando la casa desde afuera. "Señorita Alicia, es un gusto volver a verla ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por allá?" es generalmente lo que escucho mientras paso por los pasillos y salones de mi casa, mientras me dirijo a mi habitación; subo las escaleras y entro en ella; estaba tal como la deje, habían cientos de cosas de cuando yo era niña que había rehusado a dejar cuando mi padre murió. Me cambio de zapatos a unos más cómodos, saco de las maletas unos cuantos regalos para mis sobrinos y mi hermana y el resto de ellos los dejo escondidos en mi armario; apuesto que mi hermana llegara en cualquier momento ya que su casa es la de alado; bajo al recibidor donde dejo los regalos, sobre una repisa y abro la puerta de estilo francesa hacia al jardín. Ya ahí, me siento en una de las mesas, llega en este momento una de los criadas. "Buenos días, señorita, ¿cómo le ha ido su viaje?, ¿desea desayunar?". "si, por favor, me muero de hambre". "claro, en un momento le traigo su desayuno". "Gracias". Y así ella se retira, mientras yo me dedico a leer uno de mis libros favoritos…

Ya desayunando y leyendo escucho un grito de felicidad. "¡Tía Alicia!". "Carolina, ven aquí, preciosa". Le dije mientras la abrazaba, de la casa surgieron Margaret, William y… Lowell (al que no esperaba que viniera). "Hola tía Alicia, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?". "Muy bien, Will, ¡mírate! Cuanto has crecido, ya debes tener 10 años y la pequeña Carolina 7 años ¿verdad?". "Si, así es". "Tía Alicia, nos has traído algún regalo a Will y a mí". De la nada Margaret protesta contra su hija. "Carolina, compórtate". "Déjala Margaret, claro que si, amor, los regalos están encima del estante de la chimenea del recibidor, porque no van William y tu ha recogerlos". "De acuerdo, vamos Carolina". Dijo Will, llevándose rápidamente a Carolina al recibidor, mientras reían. "Los estas malcriando, hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?". Me dijo Margaret, mientras me abraza. "Bien, Margaret ¿Cómo has estado?; los niños están preciosos". "he estado bien, perdona que no te hayamos recibido en el puerto, hemos estado muy ocupados". "No te preocupes…, porque no vas con los niños, también tengo un regalo para ti". "de verdad!? Está bien". Ella dijo retirándose, y quedando frente a mí estaba Lowell al cual se le notaba a la incomodidad de estar cerca de mí, después de nuestra última conversación. "Lowell". "Alicia, ¿Cómo has estado?"-me dijo con un tono frio y sin importancia-"he estado bien ¿y tú? ¿Has cuidado bien a mi hermana y a mis sobrinos?". " Si, Alicia, más bien, te quería preguntar cómo vas con la empresa". "Muy bien, ¿aunque no entiendo tu interés en ella?". "Bueno, mientras tu estés de viaje, podría encargarme de la empresa…". "Jajá, ni lo sueñes, la única persona que se hará cargo de ella, seré yo o por último William y Carolina; tú jamás la tendrás, además ¿para que la quieres? Para que puedas meter a escondidas a otra mujercilla". En ese preciso momento llegaron Margaret con los niños. "Alicia, ¿todo está bien?". "Si Margaret, le decía a Lowell lo maravilloso que es tenerlo como cuñado y lo hermosos que se ve los niños"-dije entre dientes- "De acuerdo" me dijo dudando.

Más tarde tuvimos un lindo almuerzo familiar; los niños se sentaron junto a mí, uno a cada lado, y los 2 no paraban de pedirme que les cuente historia de mis viajes, en especial del país de las maravillas y yo contenta les complacía, a la hora del postre, Margaret me pregunto: "¿y… ya conseguiste un pretendiente?". "¿Por qué cada vez que vengo siempre me haces la misma pregunta?". "Deberías preocuparte, a tu edad ya deberías estar casada, ¿Qué paso con ese duque del que me escribiste?". "No era para mí". "eso dices de todos". "creo que iré a dar un paseo, permiso". Y así se acabo el almuerzo…


	3. En Infratierra

Este es el tercer capítulo, espero que le haya gustado el segundo pues lo he escrito muy rápido y tal vez no haya sido lo mejor que escrito, pero igual, aquí está el tercero espero que les encante y dejen comentarios por favor. Gracias por apoyarme.

Mirana (POV):

Ya ha pasado 10 años desde que ella se fue, y el reino ha prosperado totalmente, las reconstrucciones ya casi han terminado, los pobladores han vuelto a sus ocupaciones, el oráculum hasta el momento no ha revelado nada, al parecer todo está perfecto; eso espero; pero lo único que me frustraba y no podía solucionar era el no poder reparar el corazón roto de mi querido amigo: el sombrerero. El había estado muy triste desde que Alicia se fue, al principio, ocultaba muy bien su triste que casi me cómbese de que todo está bien, pero luego, cayó en la depresión se encerraba en su taller del castillo, no comía, tenía la mirada perdida. Así que tome cartas en el asunto, le mande a construir una casa muy grande como regalo, se alegro un poco pero no surgió el efecto esperado; hice de todo hasta que se ocurrió algo, lo lleve a unos de los espejos que están resguardados en el castillo, estos espejos son especiales: algunos te transportan a diferentes lugares de Infratierra, otros, son portales entre los 2 mundos, y algunos; te enseñan a la persona u objeto que quieres ver. Lleve a Tarrant a ver el espejo que te permite ver a las personas y cada día pasaba una hora entera viendo a mi campeona desde ese día, ya puede volver a sonreír como de costumbre. Todo va bien en este hermoso mes de otoño…

Tarrant (POV):

"Cheshire, vuelve acá con mi sombrero, gato asqueroso, horrible, idiota, ladrón, extremadamente egoísta, cobarde,…". " Ya Tarrant, no hay razón para enojarse". "terco… gracias, estoy bien, ahora dámelo". Ese asqueroso gato me había vuelto a robar mi sombrero en los jardines del castillo, cuando estaba a punto de ir a cenar con la reina y luego ir a casa, y ahora esta jugueteando con mi sombrero mientras se dirige al bosque; ya sabe que aun no lo perdono por hacerse pasar por Alicia una vez; ese fue la peor broma que pudo haberme hecho por queme lastimo mis sentimientos y si no fuera por mi Mirana lo hubiese matado. "Chessur, vuelve aquí, no pienso meterme al bosque". "Si quieres el sombrero tendrás que entrar". "Maldito gato, espera que te encuentre". Y así entro al bosque…

Esta muy oscuro, mientras avanzo pienso en mi linda muñequita, por lo que pude ver hoy día se que ya está en su casa, contenta y con su familia, ahora espero que pueda volver a Infratierra, conmigo… yo solo quiero tenerla aquí para poder abrazarla, y besarla; ya deja de pensar en eso, tienes que encontrar a ese gato; no puedes evitar que deje de pensar en ella, porque ella es más hermosa que la rosa más delicada, su suave piel color mármol, sus ojos color castaña, sus labios rosados, sus rizos dorados como el sol, y su voz, su dulce y delicada voz… Hubo un ruido en los arboles o los arbustos. "Tarrant, ¿eres tú el que hizo ese ruido?"-me pregunta Cheshire- "No, ¿Qué ruido? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" le pregunto mientras el gato se aparece junto a mí y me entrega mi sombrero.

Seguimos el ruido hasta cierta distancia y logramos ver a un jinete y su caballo vigilando el castillo que aun se podía ver. "Tarrant, ese jinete no pertenece al ejercito de la Reina Blanca, esta vestido con una armadura negra y roja ¿será enemigo?". "No lo sé, no te muevas ni hables, creo que nos ha visto". En efecto nos había visto y venia hacia nosotros cabalgando a una velocidad media. "Corre Chessur, hay que avisarle a Mirana". Corrimos hasta salir del bosque, donde el caballero se detuvo, nos no quisimos arriesgar y volver, así que corrimos hasta el castillo, dirigiéndonos al estudio de Mirana.

Cheshire (POV):

Estábamos frente a la puerta del estudio de la reina, entramos de golpe, creo que ella casi se muere de un infarto. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?". "No, su Majestad – le respondí, entre jadeos – estábamos en el bosque cuando vimos a un jinete, un centinela, estaba vigilando el castillo, no era de vuestro ejercito, vestía de negro y rojo y quiso atacarnos, pero escapamos". "Tarrant ¿eso es verdad?". "si, su Majestad". "pues debemos avisar a los guardias…"


	4. De regreso al submundo

Bueno, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo anterior, se que había tenido cientos de fallas ortográficas, es que lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana, y lo publique al siguiente día y ni revisé las faltas, eso fue un descuido mío, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. En el cual colocare a ciertas personas que si existieron, haber como me va…

Alicia (POV):

Después de esas preguntas tan incomodas se siente bien hacer un paseo, creo que tal vez me dirija al bosque, de verdad quisiera perderme un rato; así, tal vez, pueda encontrar el agujero de conejo para ir al submundo; y así caminando lentamente, casi arrastrándome, paso por el jardín , pienso en todo lo que ha pasado: en las propuestas, una en especial, del hijo de la reina Victoria, el príncipe Leopoldo, mi madre y mi hermana, al enterarse que me pretendía, casi se vuelven locas, pero le dije que no y ahora somos buenos amigos; también pienso en la empresa, en mis lindos sobrinos, en el sombrerero (como lo extraño, me pregunto si estará pensando en mi); en mi gran amigo Lewis Carroll (gran amigo mío de la infancia); en el país de las maravillas; en muchas otras cosas. Pero, ahora, tengo una preocupación, vi como se puso Lowell cuando le dije que la empresa nuca seria suya, lo peor es que la empresa no tiene heredero, así que si algo me pasara, quedaría en las manos de Margaret, así que por derecho ella se lo entregaría y de seguro él la destruiría; hay! No quiero pensar en eso. "Tía Alicia". "Ahh! William me asustaste". "Perdona, pero te fuiste de la mesa tan rápido y yo quería acerté mas preguntas del país de las maravillas, para después, presumirlas a mis amigos". En ese momento me arrodille frente a él para igualar la estatura, le dije seriamente y mirándole a los ojos "prométeme que no se lo dirás a tus amigos". "¿Por qué?". "porque a veces las cosas que no se pueden creer, como el Submundo, hace que las otras personas te crean diferente, y a veces genera problemas, créeme ya lo he vivido". "pero no es justo, deberían creerte, así como yo lo hago, no tratarte diferente, además, el Submundo es real ¿no es así?". "Si, pero por ahora, deberíamos tenerlo en secreto, mas bien, creo que te debo contar una historia de el Submundo". "Si, por favor". "Está bien"- dije entre risas- "¿Cuál debería contarte? Ya sé, esta se trata del sombrerero". "está bien, adoro las historias sobre el sombrerero". "de acuerdo – le dije mientras avanzamos lentamente para llegar a unos de los caminos para carruajes que lleva a la mansión- bueno inicio el cuento:

"Hace mucho tiempo, existió un pueblo en el cual vivía unos de los más grandes clanes. El clan Hightopp; este clan se caracterizaba por ser unos de los mejores costureros de todo el Submundo, pero también por ser unos de los pueblos más leales de la familia real, y acudir al ser llamados por cualquier razón, solían hacer unos de los bailes más extraños y fascinantes que jamás existieron: el Futterwacken. Pero entre ellos, existía un ser muy especial, un sombrerero que, a comparación de los otros, era la persona más extraña en ese loco mundo, él es la persona más amable y amistosa que existiera, gran amigo de la reina blanca: Mirana de Marmóreo, el mejor anfitrión de las fiestas de té, sus mejores amigos son la liebre de marzo y la lirona Mallymkun… y su nombre es Tarrant Hightopp.

El solía ser como tú y yo, una persona normal, buena y cariñosa, pero por su oficio, en el cual se trabaja con mercurio, lo afecto drásticamente, le cambio los ojos, la piel, hasta afecto su mente, como a la mayoría de ellos, pero, a pesar de todos sus cambios, siempre estaba para los que lo necesitaban; pero ocurrió algo terrible con él, un día cuando su clan celebraban un festival en honor a la reina blanca que había venido a visitarlos, el malvado Jabberwocky ataco al clan y el sombrerero por salvar a la reina, dejo a su familia, la cual murió en el incendio provocado por esa bestia, al volver, el pobre sombrerero vio todo su hogar destruido, aun se podía ver algunos rostros conocidos sin vida…

Pero tenía a sus amigos que siempre lo apoyaron, y ahí es donde entro a la historia, él me conocía de pequeña, un año menos que Carolina, tuvimos una linda fiesta de té con la liebre y Mallymkun, después de eso yo me fui y él se volvió es líder de la resistencia contra la Reina roja, y cuando volví me ayudo a vencer al Jabberwocky, él me salvo la vida tantas veces que estoy en deuda con él."

"Que linda historia, Tía Ali". "gracias, William". Me había distraído tanto con la historia que solo faltaban como 5 metros para entran en el bosque. "Tía, ¿tú aun recuerdas al sombrerero?". "claro que sí, tiene el pelo rojizo con anaranjado, una piel muy pálida, de hecho blanca, unos labios muy definidos, una hermosa nariz, es muy alto, se podría decir que mide un 1.78cm. , tiene una muy hermosa voz, con un acento escocés y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes que pueden cambiar de color según sus emociones, tiene unos hermosos ojos…". "Tía, a ti te gusta él ¿verdad?". "¿Qué?" en ese momento me quede parada que casi me desmayo. "Sí, cada vez que hablas de él, dices que es lindo". "si, tienes razón, a mí me gusta el sombrerero". De la nada se escuchamos el ruido de murmullos que venían del bosque, nos alejamos unos 15 pasos largos en donde encontramos unos pequeños arbustos donde nos escondimos. Y esas voces provenían de Lowell y la señorita Katherine Taylor que venían abrazados y besándose. Me voltee para ver a William, el cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "William, debes saber que…". "No te preocupes, ya lo sabía". "! ¿Qué?!". "Si, lo había visto con la señorita Hattie, hace un mes, pero no dije nada". "pues yo si se lo diré, ven". Salimos del escondite y fui directamente a encarar a ese tramposo, al verme se puso pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma y la señorita Taylor salió corriendo avergonzada.

"Así te quería encontrar, te advertí muy bien lo que te pasaría, si es que tú volvías a engañar a mi hermana así, te iba a ir muy mal". "Ah?pues? Yo? William ve a la casa". "No él no se va- le dije mientras agarraba la mano de William – quiero que ve la clase de padre que tiene". "puedo explicarlo, no se lo digas a Margaret". "oh, créeme cuando te digo que no la volverás a ver, por eso querías tenerla empresa ¿para poder dejar a mi hermana e irte con el dinero y con cualquier otra mujerzuela que encontraras?... vámonos Will, vamos". De la nada estaba boca arriba en el suelo, mientras Lowell me jalaba de los cabellos, y William miraba horrorizado, con mucho dolor logre volearme y comenzó la lucha, logre golpearle muy fuerte la nariz pero él me tiro al suelo de nuevo y me pateo el estomago. "Will, ¡corre! Trae ayuda". Y Will salió corriendo, en ese momento logre pararme, Lowell me sujeto por el cuello con su brazo, le mordí muy fuerte que podía saborear su sangre, me solté y Salí corriendo al bosque, sabía que él me perseguiría, así que seguí corriendo y de la nada, vi una madriguera de conejo, y me metí en ella, iba cayendo, esta madriguera me llevaba al País de las maravillas.


	5. Recibimiento amistoso de un gran amigo

Perdón por el retraso, no sé si podre seguir actualizando constantemente, es que estoy e exámenes, pero cada vez que pueda lo hare, aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews que serán muy apreciados, saludos…

Alicia (POV):

Iba cayendo muy rápido, ya había pasado el piano y había rebotado en la cama; necesitaba dejar de girar, pensaba que caería en esa extraña sala de puertas, pero no fue así, recordaba que la caída no desamoraba tanto, pero esta si, así que supuse que caería en otro lado… iba cayendo, gritando, hasta que toque el suelo, me estaba ahogando, me di cuenta de que no era suelo, sino agua, estaba en un lago, comencé a nadar a la superficie y tome una gran bocanada de aire. "AHH¡" Salí y comencé a flotar y a hiperventilarme, hasta que me calme, me toque la cabeza, me dolía mucho, cuando saque mi mano de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando un poco, de seguro por aquel mal golpe que recibí de Lowell, decidí salir del lago, el agua estaba tibia, aunque por los arboles me di cuenta de que era otoño y estaba en un claro en un bosque. Cuando Salí del agua me recosté en la orilla, sentía como mi ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, descanse unos 3 minutos y me levante dirigiéndome al bosque, ni siquiera había entrando en el, cuando escuche unos ruidos de pasos provenientes de los arboles, me acerque unos cuantos metros, de los arboles salió una persona muy familiar, un personaje extraño, era el sombrerero…

Tarrant (POV):

Iba cabalgando a paso lento de regreso a mi casa, que Mirana me había regalado, cuando escuche un grito largo que venía de alguna parte del bosque, era el grito de una mujer, salí del sendero, dejando al caballo atado a un árbol grueso, y me profundice en el bosque, llegando a divisar un claro, en donde había un lago, y en la orilla de este, había un joven de cabellos dorados, que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y respiraba con dificultad, me fui acercando lentamente cuando ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, pero ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, mientras me iba acercando, hice un poco de ruido al pasar por unos arbustos, ella se acerco temerosa, hasta que nuestros ojos se conectaron, era Alicia, mi Alicia, mi hermosa muñequita había regresado…

"Alicia" le dije alegremente, mientras me acercaba para abrazarla, y ella me recibía con los brazos abiertos. "Hola Tarrant ¿Cómo estás?" me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo olía su cabello mojado "Estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?" le respondí mientras nos separamos y la observaba "Bien- me respondió- hay perdón te moje". "no importa, me alegra que estés aquí- le dije con una sonrisa, y me di cuenta de que su ropa se ajusta a ella como una segunda piel, acentuaba sus atributos femeninos- estas mojada, ven mi casa no está lejos, te puedo prestar ropa para que te cambies y te abrigues ¿si lo deseas?". "claro que si, te sigo". Y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el sendero donde estaba el caballo, la cargue y la monte en el animal, nos encaminamos a casa mientras nos poníamos al día en todo, me conto historias sobre sus aventuras en su mundo, se veía tan linda cuando hablaba tan emocionada

Si que la había extrañado mucho….


	6. Té con el sombrerero en su casa

Aquí esta nueva actualización, gracias a los que pudieron comentar mi historia antes, espero que les guste, ya podre actualizar constantemente, porque estoy de vacaciones, por favor comenten, estos comentarios serán muy apreciados…

- ….. -… -… - ooooo000000ooooo….-…-…-

Tarrant (POV):

Estábamos de camino a mi casa, Alicia estaba montada sobre el caballo y no paraba de hablar sobre tierras remotas y extrañas, sus diversas costumbres, su negocio, y lo feliz que estaba que había regresado, me conto sobre su familia y de sus maravillosos sobrinos: Carolina y William. Por lo que escucho se que esos niños son todo para ella; ella; ella no había cambiado mucho, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, pero aun conservaba su color pálido como el mármol, sus ojos color miel, llenos de vida, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, su cabellera estaba larga hasta la cintura y un poco más abajo, estaba delgada y esbelta, muy madura, pero tenía la mirada de esa niña inocente y pequeña que era. Cuando comenzamos a divisar mi casa-mansión en un gran claro…, creo que Mirana había exagerado el tamaño de una casa para una sola persona, nos detuvimos cerca de ella.

"llegamos, bienvenida a mi "humilde" hogar"-dije, ella se bajo del caballo y avanzo hasta la puerta de mi casa quedándose parada y observando la fachada de la mansión, mientras me dirigí al establo con el caballo dejándolo ahí; regrese y ella seguí parada mirando, cuando me vio llegar me comenzó a hablar. "Esta es una hermosa mansión- me fijo casi en susurro, estaba atónita por la elegancia y hermosura de la mansión- es muy parecida a la mía, tengo una parecida a las afueras de Londres aunque es más grande…, me encanta el color de tu "humilde" casa, ese color blanco con detalles marrones es hermoso". "Así es, creo que Mirana exagero con el tamaño, le dije que quería una casa linda y acogedora y me entrego una enorme casa "linda y acogedora"- dije mirándola con una sonrisa y una pequeña risita- creo que deberíamos entrar para que te cambies esa prenda mojada por una mas cómoda". "creo que sí". Le abrí las puertas de la mansión, no tenia criados, así que solo estábamos los dos… solos…

Entramos por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, a la derecha estaba el recibidor y a la izquierda el comedor, le hice unas señas para que siguiera por las escaleras avanzamos por unas habitaciones, la mayoría sin un uso determinado, hasta que nos detuvimos dentro de unos pasillos en donde había una enorme puerta de color marrón caoba. "esta es tu habitación, aquí podrás cambiarte y pasar la noche – le dije mientras abrí la puerta – espero que sea de tu agrado, escogí los colores y los muebles y la decore yo mismo". Ella entro en su recamara con la boca abierta. "¿te gusta?" pregunte con nerviosismo. "Me encanta…, mira el tapizado, y la alfombra, los muebles de caoba, la cama, mira sus sabanas, mantas y almohadas, no puede ser… – me dijo mientras revoloteaba como una niña pequeña, saltaba y reía, estaba feliz – me hiciste peluches y sombreros, son hermosos. Comenzó a calmarse y camino hacia un librero, totalmente repleto de libros. "Los elegí personalmente, con algo de ayuda de Mirana, Mally y Thackery". "me encantan, me encanta la habitación, todos los detalles, es realmente hermoso- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una mirada sincera y una hermosa sonrisa- pero, voy a ponerme" dijo mientras miraba y tocaba su vestido húmedo y muy pegado su delicado cuerpo.

"no hay problema – le dije abriendo su armario- te hice cientos de vestidos, abajo están los zapatos, y arriba algunos accesorios y sombreros que creo que serán de tu agrado". "Gracias, de verdad". "No hay de que, te dejare sola para que te cambies y nos vemos en el recibidor para un té". "claro, gracias". Yo asentí saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí casi grito de la felicidad, mientras bajaba a la cocina a preparar el té.

Alicia (POV):

Cuando Tarrant se fue, comencé a buscar un vestido, para ponerme, al final elegí uno color lila bebe de mangas largas, que se ajustaba en la cintura, que tenia de adorno una cinta y lazo, tenía un encaje blanco en la parte de la espalda y un hermoso bordado de flores en la parte final de la falda, coloque el vestido encima de la cama, la cama era tamaño King, su madera era caoba, con un cobertor azul bebe y sabanas blancas, almohadas blancas y celestes; tenia columnas de madera talladas muy finamente y de ellas colgaban unas cortinas celestes, casi blancas con bordados de espirales, atadas con cintas marrones a los postes de la cama, deje el vestido ahí, y me dirigí al baño a secarme, cuando entre ahí, casi salto de la emoción; el papel tapiz era color verde limón con espirales más oscuros, en una esquina de la derecha, había una pared profunda con cortinas verde oscuro y bordes amarillos, dentro de esa pared había una bañera grande de forma circular con bordes de mármol blanco, la bañera estaba incrustada en el suelo y de la pared había una pequeña estatua de un grifo y por su boca debería salir el agua, parecía una piscina, a la izquierda habían varios gabinetes blancos con marrón, donde habían toallas de diversos colores, arriba en la pared otros gabinetes del mismo color, en ellas había velas aromáticas, jabones, shampoo, cepillos de dientes, etc. Al frente del cuarto un lavabo con espejo, y a su derecha un WC. En cada pared había unas tres lámparas de aceite doradas pegadas a la pared

Saque una toalla y fui a mi cuarto, me seque el cabello y el cuerpo, me puse el vestido, me cambie de zapatos, por unas botas blancas con negro. Cogí un cepillo para mi cabello de mi cómoda, me senté en el asiento que tenia, y me mire al espejo, mientras me peinaba, cuando acabe, aún sentada, mire a toda la habitación, en el centro la cama, en la esquina izquierda, el ropero, le seguía un escritorio marrón, donde había un tintero unas hojas, y otros objetos, le seguía la mesita de noche, la cama, otra mesita de noche, después el librero, y en la siguiente pared la puerta, en esta pared, unos cuadros y debajo de ellos una silla con peluches, una mesa y otra silla con peluches, de ahí, le seguía la puerta del baño, la cómoda en donde estaba sentada, en la siguiente pared la ocupaba una gran puerta francesa blanca, de daba entrada al balcón, luego todo volvía a empezar

Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y me dirigí al recibidor, donde ya había pasado, entre en él, y encontré al sombrerero, sentada en unos de los muebles marrones, en la pequeña mesita del medio de los muebles y frente a la chimenea, había una bandeja de té. "¿Te gusto tu cuarto?". "si, me encanta". "me alegro, ven siéntate junto a mí". Me dirigí a sentarme con él, tome mi taza, y él me sirvió la infusión con una sonrisa. "tu casa es hermosa, gracias". "cortesía de nuestra Majestad". "hemos hablado de mis viajes todo el tramo a tu casa, hablemos de ti, ¿cómo has estado?". "he estado bien, volví a mi trabajo y Mirana me ha ofrecido a ayudarme a abrí una tienda de sombreros, ropa y algunos accesorios en el uno de los pueblos cercanos al castillo". "! Qué bien ¡, me alegro, ¿cómo ha estado Mirana, Mally, Thackery, Chessur, Nivens, y el resto de los chicos?". "Ellos han estado bien, Mirana otra vez es la reina, y ha dado alegría y prosperidad al reino, Mally entrena con algunos ratones, en el ejercito de la Reina Blanca, Thackery, sigue estando loco, pero se ha convertido en unos de los chefs de la Reina, Chessur, debe andar por ahí molestando – dijo con una mirada de molestia – Nivens sigue loco con el tiempo, y los demás viven en el castillo, todos te han extrañado". "y tú, ¿me extrañaste?" le pregunte, y se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate. "Bueno, Sí, te extrañe muchísimo, creo que fui el que más te extraño – dijo con un seseo – y tú ¿me extrañaste". "si, de hecho sí, creo que te extrañe más que al resto". Pero que he dicho, me sonroje también, pero él se alegro mucho, demasiado diría yo.

El té paso normal, platicamos, le conté sobre el "problema" con mi hermana y mi "cuñado", sobre mis sobrino, como William se había enterado. "creo que sería mejor haberle dicho a tu hermana de un primer lugar". "Lo sé, pero en ese momento había nacido Will, cuando me enteré, no podía dejar a ese angelito sin padre, después nació Carolina, no tenía el valor, y además él ya no levantaba sospechas, hasta hoy, casi me derrumbo cuando vi llorar a mi sobrino, Así que lo golpeé, y él también me golpeo – cuando dije eso, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, y comenzó a hablar una serie de palabras que no puedo repetir, lo único que entendí fue " hombre" y "perro", lo calme, colocando mis manos en su cara, nuestras miradas se conectaron, por unos minutos comenzamos a acércanos, luego yo rompí el encuentro – lo siento – dije sonrojada – bueno, como te decía, Will salió ileso, pero yo un poco lastimada, me persiguió por el bosque encontré la madriguera y llegue aquí". "bueno, al menos estas aquí –me dijo cogiendo mis manos – más bien, mañana tenemos que ir donde Mirana, ya esta anocheciendo y es peligroso andar de noche". "¿Por qué?". "Es que han estado merodeando por el bosque soldados que no son de nuestro ejército y no creo que sean buenos, han estado husmeando por el castillo, y saqueando algunas armas". "¿porque no me hablas de eso?". "no creo que sea el indicado". "de acuerdo".

Más tarde, cenamos, dialogamos hasta las 10:50 pm. Y después, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, cuando estábamos en el lumbral de mi habitación, se despidió con un "buenas noches" y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, me sonroje, y él me dijo "si necesitas algo, mi habitación está al frente de la tuya – dijo señalando la puerta al frente de mi - que descanses y dulces sueños". "Igualmente". Entre en mi habitación y me recosté en la puerta, suspirando, entre al baño me di un corto baño, me cepille los dientes, me dirigí al ropero y saqué un camisón blanco con bordes en el cuello y la falda de color negro, el camisón era hasta las rodillas, me cepille el cabello, y me fui a dormir, cuando me acosté, volví a suspirar, pensando en Tarrant, y lo ridícula que debí haberme visto ante sus ojos, ojala en sienta lo mismo, y con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.


	7. A Marmoreal

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por los comentarios de: **Princesa Twilight Sparkle, ****Aiko** y **natalita996****, **ustedes son los que me hacen continuar escribiendo, espero que les guste y no dejen de leer y comentar. Se me están acabando las ideas, asi que desearía que me mandaran algunas ideas. Saludos…

- -… - … -…- -…- -… -

Tarrant (POV):

Desperté con el primer rayo del sol, no estaba cansado, y no pude dormir por la emoción de tener a mi muñequita aquí conmigo, me siento en mi cama y miro al reloj de mi mesa de noche, son la 6 de la mañana, luego miro al espejo que tengo al frente, y me observo, estoy muy pálido, tengo ojeras y parpados de raros colores, mi cabello parece un nido de ratas, debo peinarme, veo mi torso desnudo y bien marcado por los ejercicios que hacia como líder de la resistencia, tiene una que otra marca de algún látigo debido a la guerra, me levanto de mi cama y me siento en una silla de mi escritorio que esta apegado a la ventana de mi habitación, saco unas hojas, una pluma y escribo una carta a Mirana de que Alicia a regresado y estaríamos ahí para el almuerzo, del cajón del escritorio saco un silbato de plata, abro la ventana y hago sonar el silbato, de inmediato, llega una paloma, la cual recibe la nota y la lleva al castillo… Mirana, había creado un sistema de mensajería rápida, las mensajeras eran las palomas, y solo se era permitido usarla en caso de emergencia o algo muy importante, como en este caso, me levanto de mi asiento, froto mis manos en mi cara y me dirijo al cuarto del baño a refrescarme un rato…

Alicia (POV):

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba abrazada a una almohada en forma de corazón, me senté en la cama, era tan blanda, me estire y bostece, me levante, ordene la cama, y me fui a dar un largo baño, eran las 6 de la mañana, faltaba mucho tiempo para el desayuno. Después del baño me visto, me pongo unos pantalones blancos de montar, una blusa negra, unas botas de montar también negras, me amarro el cabello con una trenza corazón y mis rizos quedan sueltos, me maquillo, un ligero rubor en las mejillas, color en los ojos y perfume, me siento en la silla del escritorio que tenia al frente, había una libreta de color rojo, abro esa libreta, estaba en blanco, excepto por una nota en la última página de la libreta, la cual solo decía: "_**Por si necesitas escribir o dibujar algo**_".

Cogí la libreta y le puse nombre en la segunda hoja, del armario saque un bolso de tela color marrón, coloco la libreta, y algunas otras cosas que siempre debe llevar una mujer en él, veo el reloj de la pared, son las 8:00 ya debería bajar a desayunar, cuando salgo de mi habitación, me encuentro a Tarrant, nos saludamos, y me dice que lo ayude a preparar el desayuno, lo cual acepto, bajamos a la cocina, preparamos algo delicioso y desayunamos…

Mirana (POV):

Estaba desayunando con Mally, Thackery, Nivens, Chessur, mis cortesanos y Robert, él es un lord y un gran amigo del sombrerero y mío, nos conocemos desde que éramos adolecentes y siempre hacíamos todo juntos, pero cuando empezó la guerra nos alejamos un poco y comenzó a servir en el castillo como cortesano, él tiene la tez un tanto pálida, unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello color azabache, es alto y muy atento, cuando llego una criada, con una carta que decía que era del sombrerero, cuando la abrí, casi salto de alegría, esa carta decía:

"_**Querida majestad:**_

_**Mis más cordiales saludos, lamento no poder ir a desayunar con usted, ya que le tengo una gran sorpresa, y no solo para usted, sino también para todo el pueblo, Alicia ha regresado ayer, y se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa, después de desayunar, estamos partiendo para el castillo, y deberíamos llegar para el almuerzo, ella está ansiosa de verla y también de ver al resto de nosotros, también desea saber sobre el asunto de los robos en el castillo… saludos."**_

_**Tarrant Hightopp, el sombrerero.**_

"su majestad, que dice la carta" – pregunta Mally – "¿son buenas noticias?" - dice Nivens – "por favor Mirana, podrías decirnos lo que dice, todos estamos muy ansiosos por saber la noticia" – dice Robert, tomando un jugo de naranja y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules. "De acuerdo, tengo una gran noticia, una que hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo, nuestra campeona, Alicia, ha regresado, el sombrerero me ha enviado una carta, diciendo que Alicia está en su casa y que vendrán para el almuerzo, al parecer ha llegado ayer y se ha quedado con él" – dije emocionada y alzando la carta, Chessur se apareció y toma la carta en sus patas y la llevo a los demás que se juntaban leyendo la nota emocionados. Robert se me acerca y me pregunta "Su Majestad, ¿cree que esta vez se quede? ¿Y qué nos ayude con el problema de los ataques a vuestro palacio? – me dijo con una mirada preocupada y rozando su mano en la mía, habíamos estado cerca últimamente – "claro que nos ayudara, es la campeona del Submundo y una gran amiga" – le dije sonriendo a lo cual se calmo y me sonrió, al otro lado de la mesa, todos nos miraban y murmuraban cosas – "¿Qué?"... –dije.

Alicia (POV):

Después de desayunar, el sombrerero me ayudo a lavar los platos mientras jugábamos con la espuma y el agua, salimos de la casa hacia un pequeño establo que estaba detrás de la casa, ahí habían 2 caballos, uno para cada uno, una carreta y mucho, mucho heno. Me dijo que me montara sobre una yegua blanca con manchas marrones y el cabello blanco, se podría decir que casi era rubio, me subí en ella. "Alicia, ten cuidado, te puedes caer, Leila (como se llamaba la yegua) puede ser muy traviesa". "No te preocupes". Me subí en ella con un poco de dificultad ya que no paraba de moverse. "Hola, ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto "Mi nombre es Alicia Kingsleigh, la campeona de Infratierra". "No puede ser – dijo relinchando – Tú eres la campeona, eres increíble". "Gracias, pero no pude haberlo hecho sin ayuda de todos, en especial de tu amo, el sombrerero". Cuando llego Tarrant montado en el puro sangre que estaba montando ayer. "Max, mira ella es la campeona Alicia". "WOW, campeona mis más cordiales saludos y nombre es Max, para servirle". "Gracias, Max". Tarrant se unió a la conversación "bueno ahora que se conocen deberíamos irnos, le prometí a Mirana que llegaríamos para el almuerzo". "¿Cómo sabe que ya llegue?". "Esta mañana le envié una carta". "oh, claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma llegar a Marmoreal?". "Eso depende de la velocidad – dijo Leila – si vamos trotando llegamos en 2 horas y si corremos en una hora y media; ¿te puedo decir algo?". "Claro". "El sombrerero te extrañado mucho, tanto que de hecho, él usaba un espejo para…". "!VAMOS YA¡, si no llegaremos tarde – dijo el sombrerero sonrojado y muy nervioso – ¿una carrera?¿a que yo llego primero?". Me reto y salió cabalgando y yo le seguí, así cabalgamos por una hora y media…


	8. La responsabilidad cae sobre William

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, este capítulo espero que sea larga e interesante… y está historia está inspirada en una idea de la persona que fue la primera en comentar esta historia desde sus inicios, una persona muy especial que siempre lee, está inspirado en el comentario de **"Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1"… **espero que les guste, en este parte, se supone que el tiempo en Inglaterra no ha pasado… y por favor no dejen de leer y si les gusta escriban sus comentarios que serán muy apreciados… saludos….

- ... - ... - ...

William (POV):

Debo correr, debo correr, esta vez no dejare que papá se salga con la suya, de seguro debe estar golpeando a mi pobre tía, debo de regresar a ayudarla, no, no, debo hacerle caso y buscar ayuda, ahí está una de los criados. "Héctor, Héctor, tienes que ayudarme – dije entre jadeos y tartamudeé – mi padre… tía Alicia… la Srta. Taylor… pelea… ayuda". "Cálmate muchacho ¿qué paso? – dijo zarandeándome - ¿Qué sucede?". "Mi padre está golpeando a mi tía, la va a matar, ayúdenme, ellos están cerca del bosque, en uno de los caminos principales hacia la Mansión – dije, ya que más criados comenzaron a llegar –!POR FAVOR¡". "Vamos chicos, debemos ayudar a la señorita Alicia, Ana María, lleva al joven William con su madre". "Claro, vamos William". "NO, TENGO QUE AYUDARLA – dije llorando y pateando ya que Ana María me estaba arrastrando – NO, POR FAVOR". "Vamos William, debo llevarte con tu madre, todo estará bien, a la señorita Alicia no le pasara nada, vamos, vamos".

Entramos en la casa de mi Tía, Ana María me llevo a la cocina, mientras decía a todos los criados que se encontraba en el camino que fueran a ayudar, me siente en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras que la joven, ama de llaves me daba un vaso con agua y me decía que me calmara y no me fuera, mientras iba a buscar a mi madre y a Carolina en la biblioteca, me tome el vaso de un solo sorbo estaba muy cansado, voltee mi cabeza y vi mi reflejo en un espejo de la cocina, mi cara estaba roja y de mi cabello caían gotas de sudor, escuché unos lejanos pasos que venían, eran apresurados, Salí por la cocina al comedor , y encontré a mi madre y mi hermana confundidas y preocupadas. "William ¿Qué está sucediendo?". "Madre, debo confesarte algo, Ana María, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?" – le dije, algo que aprendí de mi Tía, es que cuando hay asuntos que involucran a la familia, es mejor dejar que tan sol personas de tu familia lo sepan – "Claro que sí, joven William, permiso". "Bien, ya se retiró Will, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decir?". "Madre, Carolina… mi padre no es la persona que aparenta ser". "No lo entiendo". "Él… bueno, él…". "NUESTRO PADRE TE ENGAÑABA CON OTRAS MUJERES…" dijo Carolina, ¿Cómo lo sabía? "!¿Qué?¡". Dijo mi madre. "¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dije - ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cómo te enteraste?". "Lo sé, desde que cuando lo abrase, hace dos meses, y en esa semana, mamá estaba de viaje en Oxford, encontré en el cuello de su camisa, el olor a perfume y una mancha de lápiz labial". "Esperen ustedes dos – dijo nuestra madre, que estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor - ¿quieren decirme que su padre, me era infiel?". "SI". "No, No, NO, No, no, no puede ser, no está pasando, NO". "y también debo decirte algo, madre". "¿Qué?...". "Él está golpeando a Tía Alicia en este momento, los criados han ido a ayudarla, la matará, ya que ella lo descubrió con la Srta. Taylor". "¡ ¿QUE….?!, él es un #$%#$&/# y un #$%# # de "#$ $%, como pudo hacernos esto - dijo mamá, levantándose, llorando y rompiendo un florero mientras insultaba al mal nacido de mi padre, yo miraba a Carolina llorar no por mi padre, sino por pensar que tía Ali, podría morir y mamá enloquecer, así que la abrase y se pudo a llorar en mi pecho - ¿como estará mi hermanita, no a mi hermanita, ya le han hecho mucho daño antes, no a ella... !NOOOOO, NOOO ¡ yo...". Un golpe en seco contra el piso se oyó en toda la habitación. "MAMÁ". Grito Carolina, despegándose de mí, nuestra madre se había desmayado, Carolina se arrodillo cerca de ella y comenzó a zarandearla. "Ana María – grite y ella entro en el comedor – ayúdanos, por favor". Otras criadas vinieron y subieron a mamá a su habitación, solo había sufrido un desmayo leve, así que le pasaron alcohol por la nariz hasta que despertase, le dije a Carolina que se quedara, hasta que mamá reaccionara y yo iría abajo a esperar noticia de tía Alicia. "De acuerdo Will, pero te acompaño hasta el inicio de las escaleras" ella estaba decidida. "De acuerdo", baje las escaleras dejando a Carolina mirándome desde arriba, le hice señas paraqué se sentara en los escalones y así lo hizo, Salí por la puerta del recibidor, y me senté en la mesa que estaba sentada la Tía Ali en el desayuno, pasan unos 10 minutos, cuando veo llegar a Héctor y a los demás criados sujetando a mi padre… digo… Sr. Manchester.

"Héctor, hay noticias de mi tía". "no, joven William, parece que la tierra se la ha tragado, la buscamos por el inicio del bosque, pero no la encontramos, aquí esta su padre – dijo señalando a mi padre - ¿qué hacemos con él?". "bueno... pues… - estaba nervioso – métanlo en uno de los carruajes de mi Tía Alicia, y llévenlo a la policía de Londres, de inmediato". "Si, joven Manchester". "! NO, WILLIAM¡ - grito mi padre – tú no puedes llevarme ahí, yo soy tu padre, debes obedecerme, !DILES QUE ME LIBEREN O TE CASTIGARE Y TE VENDER COMO A UN SUCIO ESCLAVO¡". "¿porque sería amable contigo, después de todo lo que nos has hecho?, llévenselo…, ESPEREN…, una cosa más, ¿dónde está mi tía?". Le dije, acercándome a él y mirándolo a los ojos. "N, cara a cara. NO LO SÉ… se perdió en el bosque cuando la perseguía, pero yo no la maté". "Eso es todo, ahora si llévenselo". Dije y antes de que se lo llevaran le di un golpe en la nariz con mi puño, me fui, oyendo los gritos del Sr. Manchester a lo lejos, me adentre en la casa y subí las escaleras, pasando mi mano por las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de mi madre, ahí estaba mi hermanita sentada en la puerta, al verme se paró, me abrazo, se separo y me dijo. "¿Sabes algo de mi tía Ali?". "no, dicen que la tierra se la ha tragado, ¿Cómo esta mamá?". "Ana María dice que tardara en despertar, pero está bien… ¿Qué haremos Will? Ahora que nuestra tía está desaparecida y mamá en un colapso de nervios". "Y papá en camino al departamento de policías de Londres". "lo enviaste ahí". No era una pregunta. "Sí, es lo mejor, para todos, la tía Ali me hizo prometer que siempre te cuidaría a ti y a mamá, supuse que era lo más conveniente". "ok; dices que se la trago la tierra ¿verdad?, tú crees que ella haya ido a…". "No lo sé, no creo… ¿o sí?". "Vamos Will, tú sueles decir que algún día iremos con tía Ali a descubrir todas y cada una de las maravillas, debemos buscarla en el bosque, tal vez esta herida o encontró el camino a Infratierra, deberíamos avisarle". "No lo sé… no deberíamos". "Por favor, mamá aun no despierta, tenemos tiempo, vamos". "de acuerdo". De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a las criadas, Ana María salió del grupo de ellas y nos dijo: "Chicos, su madre despertó, ella desea verlos, a ambos – dijo mirándome – pasen, los dejaremos solos, salgan chicas". Salieron y nosotros entramos, Carolina se hecho en la cama en donde descansaba nuestra madre y yo me senté al borde de la cama mirándolas preocupado. "Will…, Carolina… – dijo mamá en apenas un susurro y nos acerco a los dos a cada lado suyo, como si fuéramos a dormir los tres en la cama – lamento todo lo que han tenido que ver y escuchar, pero les prometo que saldremos de está, ahora solo quiero descansar, pero antes… ¿Dónde está mi hermanita? ¿Se encuentra bien?". "No lo sabemos – dijo Carolina – solos nos han dicho que la tierra se la ha tragado y papá no nos ayudara ya que está en camino al departamento de policías de Londres, Will lo mando ahí". "¿es eso cierto Will?". Yo, me limite a asentí. "bien, por el momento nos deshicimos de él, ahora hay que encontrar a mi hermana" dijo antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo, después de un ratito Carolina también se quedo dormida, yo solo me quede recostado al costado de mi madre, pensando en que sucedería después de todo esto, no puedo hacerlo solo… por favor tía aparece pronto, te necesitamos…


	9. El beso y el caballero

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo, a partir de ahora estoy renovada porque me fui de vacaciones, y he logrado aprobar todos los cursos de mi colegio. En este capítulo, creo que colocare a unos personajes que, según yo, debieron salir más antes... espero que les guste, no sé muy bien qué es lo que pasara después, debo de inspirarme, así que, de verdad, no tengo la menor idea de cómo termine este capítulo, así que si no les agrada, háganmelo saber y por favor no dejen de leer y comentar... saludos...3

-...-

Alicia (POV):

Ya llevábamos una hora cabalgando a todo galope por el sendero que conducía a Marmoreal, hasta que los caballos se cansaron y comenzaron a trotar, pude apreciar adelante mío, la magnífica figura del sombrerero, Leila comenzó a adelantarse, así quedando junto a Max y a Tarrant, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los jadeos y los pasos de los caballos, pisando las hojas secas de diversos colores otoñales que dejaban los arboles, todo esto parecía sacado de una pintura que suelen adornar los muros de mi casa..., casa... ¡cómo estarán en mi casa!, lo había olvidado por completo,¿ cómo estarán? de seguro mi hermana ya sea había enterado lo de Lowell...¿ y mis sobrinos?... ellos no deben de sufrir esto, lo peor es que se que debo ir, pero... aquí también me necesitan y he querido volver, pero al nacer ellos me encariñe mucho y sabia que soportaría separarme de ellos, ¿cómo estarán? ¿Cómo se encontraran mi William y mi Carolina?...

-"¿Alicia? ¿Te encuentras bien? te noto algo distraída". "si, perdona Tarrant, solo estaba pensando". "¿y en qué? ¿Si se podría saber?". "bueno, en cómo debería estar mi hermana, mis sobrinos, de seguro la casa debe ser un verdadero infierno, sin mí y bueno... mi extraña desaparición, deben de estar pensando en lo peor... ah - suspire melancólicamente - creo que cuando vuelva a casa, le pondré un fin a todo esto, desenmascararé a ese farsante de una buena vez por todas, hare lo imposible para que le firme el divorcio a mi hermana y me llevare a mis sobrinos muy lejos, ellos no deben de crecer en un ambiente muy caótico como ese" . "me parece bien, pero... ¿te irás? no puedes irte acabas de llegar, es que... es que..." se comenzó a deprimir. "Sabes que tengo una familia, aunque yo quiero quedarme, de verdad, aquí contigo y con los demás". "¿y si los traes acá?, pueden quedarse en el castillo, o en mi casa, tengo muchas habitaciones, y la casa no estará tan vacía" estaba empezando a divagar "cálmate Tarrant, aunque no es una mala idea, por mi está bien y por mis sobrinos les fascinaría, siempre les prometí que algún día los traería de visita; pero con respecto a mi hermana, no lo se... Margaret puede ser muy orgullosa, y no creo que me creería si le dijera que vendríamos a vivir a una tierra sacada de mi imaginación de niña, en donde puedes hablar con los animales, tomar una poción y encogerte, comer un pastel y crecer; Margaret vive en la realidad, la fea realidad del mundo de allá, créeme , las cosas no son como acá, allá los pasteles son normales, no existen las pociones mágicas, los magos y brujos son farsantes , los colores no son vivos , los animales no hablan, y... los locos viven detrás de las rejas, en celdas diminutas, con la única vista al mundo es una pequeña ventanita rectangular con barrotes, en la parte superior de las paredes acolchonadas" . "¿cómo sabes todo eso?". "bueno - respondí nerviosa - yo... yo... este... a mí no me gustaría abordar el tema, es un poco incomodo hablar de eso". "de acuerdo, Alicia...". "¿Sí?". "¿Quería preguntarte si es que tú?". "!SILENCIO¡ - lo calle, los caballos dejaron de moverse - creo que escuche algo, era parecido como si alguien estuviera maldiciendo" . Me baje de Leila y empecé a caminar fuera del sendero de donde estábamos, dejando atrás a los caballos y al sombrerero, para adentrarme el, aun espeso bosque otoñal, seguí avanzando, me di cuenta de que el sombrerero se había bajado de Max y empezaba a seguirme a una buena distancia hasta que se apego a mi...demasiado, diría yo, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. "esto me recuerda – dije – cuando fui a Siberia, e iba de expedición con unos amigos y socios…y termine corriendo por mi vida, era perseguida por un tigre". "es una historia interesante". Seguimos avanzando, Tarrant comenzó a dejar de seguirme hasta estar a 3 pasos de mí, yo encontré el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, estaba detrás de unos árboles demasiados frondosos que parecían una pared de hojas, comencé a separar las hojas y ramas, de repente me encontré unos ojos que me miraban, me asuste y grite, mi grito despertó a un búho que estaba durmiendo en esa pared de hojas, este se asusto y voló hacia mi asustándome y haciéndome retroceder, mis pies se enredaron en una rama sobresaliente, aun no había tocado el suelo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, me voltee para que mis brazos me sostuvieran y caí..."AUGH". Caí sobre una cosa suave y blanda, y esta cosa se quejo, abrí mis ojos, rápidamente y me encontré cara a cara con el sombrerero, él me miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, y su mano se aferraba a mi cintura, al parecer no quería soltarme, ninguno de los dos podíamos hablar, solo nos mirábamos y por la posición en que nos encontrábamos, mis brazos sujetándome, para que mi torso no se callera sobre él, prácticamente parecía que lo estuviera acorralando en el piso..., él estaba avergonzado, pero yo más. "lo siento, yo... yo"."No, es que... no,¿ podrías levantarte?". Estábamos nerviosos. "Si, espera... es que". "levántate con cuidado, podrías caer". "si claro". Nos sentamos, ambos estábamos muy avergonzados, él tenía un hermoso color rosado fuerte. "ummm, ¿Tarrant? ¿Yo? lo siento no fue mi intensión, yo..."." no te preocupes fue un accidente". "si, pero yo fui quien cayó sobre ti". "si, pero fue mi mano quien apretó tu cintura". Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapo la boca con las dos manos, y yo me alisé la falda, estuvimos sentados, unos tres minutos en silencio, hasta que el rompió el silencio. "¿Alicia?". "¿sí?". "¿tú?... bueno, quería preguntarte ¿si tú? - se estaba acercando lentamente - tú, eres una chica muy linda y quería saber si... si..."."¿Si tengo a alguien especial?". "Si". "bueno, no exactamente, tengo a una persona en mente, pero no sé si le gusto". "oh - se entristeció y dejo de acercar su cara a mi - me alegro". "¿y tú?, ¿tienes a alguien?". Pregunte con temor, no quería enamorarme de alguien que no correspondería. "creía que si". "lo lamento, debe de sentirse horrible". Comenzó a llorar, podía ver como sus lagrimas caían lentamente por sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora azules oscuros y casi totalmente cubiertos por su sombrero que mágicamente no se había caído de su cabeza; me dolía verlo llorar, te maldijo, ¿quien quiera que lo hagas llorar?, empecé a acercarme lentamente, levante su sombrero y lo deje en el suelo, alcé mi vista y me encontré con sus ojos, estábamos cara a cara, casi faltaban unos centímetros para que nuestros labios se unieran. "¿qué haces?" susurre. "quiero algo, que he anhelado hace mucho tiempo - me susurro ligeramente, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, su mano se deslizo lentamente en mi cintura, en donde un momento antes, ya había estado ahí - y espero que no te molestes si yo hago esto". Y... me besó. Me estaba besando con Tarrant Hightopp, el sombrerero, era mi primer beso, en toda mi vida, jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así, no puede ser, este hombre besa increíble, es un beso suave, prácticamente, él es quien mueve mis labios, me siento tan segura y a salvo en sus brazos, hasta que rompimos el beso por falta de aire. "¿Alicia?, lo siento, no quería incomodarte así, pero necesitaba besarte, de verdad..." comenzó a divagar. "Sshhh - lo silencie - no te preocupes, a mi también me gusto, pero, no arruines el momento". Tarrant asintió, se apego a mí, y me abrazo. "te amo, Lassie, siempre lo he hecho". "¿Lassie?, me gusta, y yo también te amo, Tarrant". Y nos quedaríamos así por unos minutos, antes de volver a los caballos en rumbo a Marmoreal.

- -Parecía que todo iba bien para esa joven pareja, que ese bonito momento que compartían era privado, o eso creían, ya que un par de ojos, los observabas detrás de una pared de hojas amarillentas, estos ojos, pertenecían a un caballero, a un centinela, que los había estado espiando desde que ese dúo había entrado la bosque, y casi había sido descubierto cuando se malició así mismo, por haberse pinchando y sangrado las manos al aferrarse de una rama, si era descubierto su misión sería un fracaso. Al ver cómo es que la pareja se alejaba, él salió de su escondite, y llamo en un silbido a su caballo, negro como el carbón, subió en este, y se fue cabalgando hasta las tierras lejanas, en donde los traidores a la corona y al reino, eran enviados al exilio, a vivir o a morir. Este jinete, cabalgo por toda la llanura, y hasta llegar a su destino, a lo lejos, en esa llanura inmensa e infértil, se levantaba una fortaleza militar, grande y construida de madera y ladrillos, cuando el jinete llego a las puertas de la fortaleza, unos 4 guardias lo recibieron, abrieron las puertas y cuando este ya había entrado, cerraron las puertas. El jinete desmonto de su caballo y lo dejo a los cuidados de los sirvientes, sin ninguna importancia al animal cansado, y entro en el cuartel principal en donde lo esperaba el líder de todo ese dominio, él que lo había liberado de su destino junto a la Reina Roja, al señor quien le había dado su lealtad y su vida; al hombre que se hacía llamar "El Caballero Negro"…


	10. Llegada a Marmoreal

En este capítulo, se verá lo que sucede en las tierra lejanas, en donde están la Sota y la Reina Roja, con su nuevo aliado, espero que les guste y recuerden... lean y comenten... gracias!...

La sota, ya había entrado al cuartel general, era muy afortunado, o eso era lo que su líder le había declarado, cuando lo libero de su terrible destino con la enorme cabezota, la sota entraba por los pasillos de madera y ladrillos, ese cuartel era tan lujoso, pero no se comparaba, con las comodidades que tenía el castillo de Crims, Stayne iba a un paso veloz para poder entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba el caballero negro.

Stayne (POV):

No puedo creer que haya sido rebajado, a este puesto, de un simple centinela, y lo peor de todo es que no tengo "mis lujos" que solía tener, lo único bueno que tengo es que ya no tengo por qué soportar a esa pesada mujer, ya nos habíamos intentado matar tantas veces, que he perdido la cuenta, de no ser por mi "líder", yo mismo me hubiera matado. Voy caminando por los pasillos, viendo como las personas pasan, me dedico solo a ver a las criadas, sigo avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta principal, la empujo con las dos manos y dentro de la habitación se alza la figura del caballero negro, mirando por la ventana de cuerpo entero que tiene al frente, alrededor de toda la habitación hay algunos libreros, mesas, pinturas y en el centro y detrás de él, hay un escritorio negro. El caballero se da la vuelta, él es alto casi de mi mismo tamaño, tiene el cabello lacio azabache, es blanco como el mármol, y tiene ojos negros profundos...y me dice, en un tono sarcástico y casi sin vida. "Stayne, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión? ¿Pudiste descubrir algo?". "Si, al decir vedad si - respondí - los seguí desde que se adentraron al bosque, hasta que estuvieron a más de la mitad del camino a Marmoreal, al final ambos no resistieron y esa... perra de Alicia termino besuqueándose con el sombrerero". "¿Te pusiste celoso?" dijo sarcástica y burlonamente. "claro que no. lo que me molesta es que no pude poseerla cuando tuve oportunidad, pero lo que te quería decir es que casi no pude escuchar nada, solo problemas familiares de parte de Alicia, y en todo ese asunto de ir a seguirlos fue en vano, ya que no hay nada importante que informar y casi me descubrieron...". "!¿Qué?¡, Sabes lo vital que era que no te descubrieran". "Tranquilo, Edward, cálmate". "como quieres que me calme, no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar hoy, sabía que debía haber ido yo, bueno no importa, lo que me dices parece importante…, problemas familiares y con que el sombrerero, podemos usarlo en su contra". "¿cómo?". "Ella es solo una chica inocente e ingenua enamorada, Tarrant Hightopp es, aún, líder de la resistencia, él vendrá y ella lo seguirá, recuerda que antes he vivido en el castillo blanco, he formado parte de la milicia de esa reina, conozco las tácticas de ataque y sé que su querida "Mirana" no tardara mucho en decidir mandar una pequeña tropa a merodear por nuestros alrededores". "si que eres muy listo". "sabes, debes de dejar de adular a las personas, solo funciona cuando tienen baja la autoestima, y… ahora si me disculpas me gustaría que me dejaras solo, he estado toda la mañana con esa cabezota inmunda y necesito relajarme, después de todas sus quejas creo que…" el caballero fue interrumpido cuando Iracebeth grito su nombre. "¡EEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDD….!" Y él respondió. "¿Qué QUIERES?". "VEN AQUÍ". Luego, dirigiéndose a mi "debes de ir tu, he estado todo el día con ella, no sabes lo irritado que estoy, ve tú, porque si yo voy la matare". "pero mátala ahora". "no, ella, aunque no lo creas es parte importante del plan, por el momento no puede morir, ahora largo, atiéndela".

Tarrant (POV):

Después de volver con los caballos, estos ya descansados, continuaron con su galope a Marmoreal, mientras avanzábamos, podía molestar a mi Alicia con la mirada, ya que cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, ella se sonrojaba rápidamente, bajaba la mirada y sonreía, yo le devolvía la sonrisa, así estuvimos por media hora, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, llegamos al castillo, con la ayuda de algunos guardia y criados, entramos a los establos reales, baje de Max y me dirigí a Leila que tenía en su lomo a Alicia, ella me extendió los brazos para bajarla, la cargue de la cintura, ella es tan liviana, y me di cuenta de que casi no la suelto, la deje en el suelo y nos dedicamos una tierna y corta mirada, le dije que me esperara en las puertas del establo, mientras guardaba a los caballos, después de eso la tome del brazo como un caballero y nos adentramos al castillo, estuvimos caminado así hasta llegar al salón principal, el recibidor por donde ella había pasado para llegar a entregar la espada Vorpica a Mirana, un criado nos anuncio. "Nuestra Joven Campeona, Alicia Kingsleigh y El Sombrerero Real, Tarrant Hightopp". Al escuchar nuestros nombres entramos al salón, pudimos ver a Mirana de pie en su trono, que nos recibía con una muy cálida sonrisa y siempre alrededor de ella sus cortesanos, solo tuvimos que avanzar a la mitad del salón ya que ella vino corriendo hacia nosotros con sus pasos agraciados de bailarina, me dio un abrazo cálido y un beso en la mejilla como tenia costumbre con sus mejores amigos, y luego hizo lo mismo con Alicia, no se habían puesto en contacto en mucho tiempo, comenzaron a dialogar en medio del salón, sobre cosas habituales de las damas, luego Mirana me dijo. "No te importa que me la robe un rato para charlar y ponernos al día en todo". "claro que no". "bien" y las dos salieron del salón, Mirana con sus pasos agraciados y delicados, y mi Alicia con su fino caminar, de seguro con rumbo a el estudio de la Reina, creo que yo debo ir a mi taller, subo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y me encierro en mi taller hasta el almuerzo.


	11. conociendo a una nueva amiga

Me alegra que sigan leyendo, aquí traigo otro capítulo, este no ha sido tan difícil de escribir como el anterior, hablando de eso, perdóneme sé que es muy corto, pero se me habían secado las ideas, hablando de ideas creo que más adelante hare un capítulo sobre Carolina; William ya tiene el suyo, porque no Carolina; también agregare momentos de Alicia con Tarrant, y hablando de agregar creare un nuevo personaje que tendrá mucho que ver acerca de Edward(el caballero negro) espero que sigan leyendo y no se olviden de comentar… saludos…

**Oooo00000oooo000ooo000ooo000 ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo *************************0ooooooooooo000000000000oooooo********

Mirana (POV):

Me lleve a Alicia a mi estudio, llegamos corriendo como dos niñitas escapando después de haber hecho una travesura, cuando entramos le pedí que tomara asiento, yo me senté detrás de mi escritorio y ella delante de mí, y nos pusimos al tanto de todo.

"Alicia te ves hermosa, mírate creo que estas más alta, y tu cabello está más largo y esta hermoso". "Lo sé, y tu cada vez que nos encontramos, te veo más hermosa". "Es natural". "jajajaja". "jejeje"." si que te había extrañado mucho, en el palacio no hay muchas personas con quien conversar". "Yo también, ni me lo digas créeme que no se puede hablar con los marineros de una embarcación, a los hombres no les interesa". "¿embarcación? ¿Estuviste viajando?". "Si, estás en presencia de la primera mujer, en tener su propia finca". "!¡Eso es increíble¡!, pero ¿cómo?". "no fue fácil lograrlo, pero después de que me fui, decidí que cambiaria mi historia, decliné la aristocracia, después de negarme a una propuesta de matrimonio indeseada y decirles a todos los presentes lo que pensaba de ellos, el ex-socio de mi padre, que en paz descansa, me ofreció a formar parte de su compañía, como una aprendiz; veras; mi padre tenía una compañía, una finca, de mercaderes, ellos exportaban sus productos a diferentes lugares del mundo, pero para eso como sabes...". "debes tener socios que ayuden a financiar las acciones". "exacto, mi padre tenía una visión que se extendía por casi todo el mundo, pero no le creyeron, y la compañía quebró, luego de que falleciera". "lo lamento por tu padre, pero mira, cumpliste sus sueños de crear un imperio". "Sí, creo que sí". "¿y a que países has viajado?". "pues seré breve, toda Europa, Oceanía y África, Parte de Asia y América, e Infratierra". "Y eso que todavía no la has visto totalmente". "bueno, he estado hablando de mi, cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo ha estado el reino, mi Bandersnatch, los demás, como la han pasado sin mi?". "bueno, todos hemos estado bien, y, respecto a mí, he estado de maravillas". "se te nota". "¿de verdad?". "Aja, te sonrojaste, ¿estás enamorada?". "¿soy tan obvia?". "si, ¿Cómo se llama?, cuéntame todo sobre él". "bueno se llama Robert, y pertenece a mi corte, pero dejemos de hablar de mi vida amorosa y ¿tú?". "bueno, he tenido mis propuestas de matrimonio, pero no he aceptado, y no tengo pareja, por ahora, o eso era lo que creía". "¿así?". "si, es que veras, como sabes yo he pasado la noche en la casa de Tarrant, y esta mañana cuando salimos de su casa en dirección para acá, escuche uso ruidos en el bosque, estoy segura que era la de una persona, bueno, el punto fue que el sombrerero fue conmigo a investigar y él me beso". "no puede ser! Al fin, ya era hora¡". "¿tu sabias todo eso, que el sombrerero estaba enamorado de mi?". "sí, creo que todos aquí lo sabemos, ¿tú no te diste cuenta?". "no de hecho…"

Alicia (POV):

No de hecho… no, nunca me había dado cuenta, de que él me amaba, y yo… sufriendo pensando que él jamás me amaría, no puede ser, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, que horror. "no de hecho…no". Quería seguir hablando pero fui interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta. *Tock, Tock*. "Pase". Dijo gentilmente Mirana, a continuación, entro una joven, vestida de mucama, una señorita de unos 16 o 17 años alrededor, era blanca y un poco alta, delgada, tenía el cabello liso y de color marrón, con las puntas de color amarillo, usaba un cerquillo que le cubría totalmente la frente y los mechones que rodeaban su cara, eran los únicos que eran oleados, tenia hermosos ojos azules, a la simple vista, parecía que ella no mataría ni a una mosca, la joven cerro la puerta detrás de ella, hizo una respectiva reverencia a la Reina quien la miraba con la ternura que siempre tenían sus ojos, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia mí, cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y se quedo boquiabierta, comenzó a señalarme, a saltar y trataba de gritar, pero solo emitía un pequeño gemido de felicidad aguantados por sus labios, yo alce una de mis segas y le dedique una tierna sonrisa. Luego Mirana intervino. "Alicia, te presento a nuestra mucama, Elice Black, ella es una gran admiradora tuya, y te esta agradecida por habernos salvado". "debo preocuparme por lo que está haciendo". Ella aun no paraba de saltar y señalar. "No, tranquila, solo te está expresando su entusiasmo; Elice, ella como ya sabes es…". "Alicia Kingsleigh, perdóneme su majestad no quise interrumpirla". "sin cuidados, Alicia, Elice era una de las mucamas de mi hermana, ella fue una prisionera de Iracebeth, por eso ella te está muy agradecida". "bueno, no hay de que, Elice". "Elice, ¿te gustaría, volverte en la ayudante de Alicia, en su estadía en el castillo?". "claro que si, estaría muy honrada". "Bueno, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?". "SI, era que los cocineros decían que ya estaba listo el banquete preparado en el honor de nuestra campeona, y que podía bajar para almorzar". "de maravilla, Alicia te encantara la comida, ahora, Thackery se convirtió en el cocinero principal, y tiene una sazón increíble, vamos". "claro". Y las tres nos retiramos del estudio de Mirana hacia el gran comedor.

**- ==== 000000000000000oooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooo00000000o000000000-**

**Nota de la autora:** el personaje de Elice es invención mía y de mi mejor amiga Soraya Rojas, que me dice que la sigan en Twitter, claro, que yo he cambiado algunas cosas en su personaje, para adaptarla a la historia, espero que les haya gustado cuídense saludos...


	12. En Marmoreal

perdonen el retraso mi computadora se había malogrado y he tenido que esperar hasta que se repare, pero con un poco de demora aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo ,por favor lean y comenten

Chessur (POV):

Estaba en la cocina, viendo como Thackery destrozaba toda la cocina, mientras él decía "cocinar", yo, creo que cocinar significa destrozar la cocina de Mirana. Bueno, Mirana sabrá por que lo puesto en ese puesto de Chef principal, aunque, no hay que negar, que es el mejor cocinero, ay no, otra olla, que me lanza. "deja de pensar que cocino mal... jejeje... anda a llamar a todos para comer". "de acuerdo, !ELICE, VEN ACA¡". Al cabo de unos minutos llego la pequeña mucama. "me llamas, Chessur". "si, puedes avisar a nuestra Majestad que el almuerzo esta por servirse". "claro, permiso". y la joven se retiro, la sorpresa que se llevara cuando entre al despacho de Mirana, todavía no he visto a Alicia, pero espero poder verla en el almuerzo. "lo lamento Thackery, aunque me encantaría quedarme a ver como terminas de cocinar, debo de avisar a Tarrant y a Mally". fue cuando entro Mally. "¿me llamabas?". "justo iba a buscarte para ir a anunciarte que el almuerzo se servirá dentro de poco". "eso ya lo sé, yo estoy ayudando a poner la mesa". "entonces... creo que iré a avisar a Tarrant que el almuerzo se servirá". "¿Tarrant ya está aquí? entonces, ¿Alicia esta aquí, también?" dijo algo decepcionada, Mally nunca se ha llevada bien con ella, será porque de niña, Alicia no paraba de asustarla con su gata Diana?...no Dina, si Dina." Si ella ya llego, Elice irá a avisar a Mirana y a Alicia, claro que la pobre Elice no sabe que ella está con Mirana". "Que sorpresa se ira de llevar, la jovencita la admira tanto". dijo Mally. "Ella debería preocuparse... en comer su sopa... ¡NIÑA!". agrego la liebre con algunos de sus espasmo. "de acuerdo Thack, yo iré con nuestro amigo el sombrerero". y salí de la cocina desapareciéndome, fui flotando perezosamente por los pasillos y subí al primer piso, seguí avanzando, luego al segundo en ese momento me encontré con la Reina que tomaba del brazo a Alicia, detrás de ella venia la joven Elice saltando de la alegría de por fin conocer a su heroína. "Hola Chessur, cuánto tiempo sin verte"- dijo Alicia - "¿cómo has estado?". "bien, he estado bien, igual que todos, ellos están ansiosos de verte en el almuerzo, y mis modales, ¿como estas?". "bien, contenta de regresar". "bueno no te interrumpo, iré a avisarle a Tarrant que ya es el almuerzo". "de acuerdo, nos vemos". y siguieron su camino, me voltee para ver a Elice, ella me miro y se puso a señalar a Alicia, y parecía que quería gritar de emoción, que graciosa se veía la pobre, seguí flotando hasta el tercer piso, en donde entre a una de las habitaciones, el taller de Tarrant, ahí estaba él, me debo de acercar con cuidado a esa bestia, tal vez ya no esté molesto por lo que hice, no creo que fuera buena idea disfrazarme de Alicia, eso casi me cuesta mi pellejo. Pero en fin, me acerque y pude ver que el sombrerero terminaba una de sus muchos pedidos. "Hola Chessur". "hola, ya no estás molesto por la pequeña broma ¿verdad?". "me di cuenta de que no era necesario amargarme la vida, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como trabajar, comer, dormir, dibujar, coser, besar...". comenzó a divagar "TARRANT". "Fez...perdona, estoy bien". "espera, paren el mundo, ¿tú dijiste besar?". "No...". "Si, lo dijiste, ¿a quién besaste Tarrant? me imagino que debió haber sido Alicia ¿cierto?". "ummm... no?...". estaba rojo como un tomate, un tomate con sombrero. "si, te besaste con ella, dime te armaste de valor, o fue ella quien te beso". "creo que lo primero". "así se hace - le di unas palmadas en la espalda - bueno, a lo que vine, debes bajar nos estamos alistando para el almuerzo, y me acabo de encontrar con Mirana y tu nueva novia, ellas ya deben estar preparándose para degustar la exquisita cena que ha preparado Thack; deberíamos darnos prisa, todo el castillo vendrá a comer y no nos dejaran ni las sobras" . "de acuerdo, ya voy". Vi como dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio- mesa de trabajo, guardaba un papel en una de las gavetas de este mueble. "Vamos, quiero ser el primero en servirme". "Sí, claro, no será que tienes prisa para poder sentarte junto a Alicia". Él no dijo nada solo se sonrojo muy fuerte y su piel pálida se coloreo de carmesí.

Alicia (POV):

"vamos Alicia, quiero que conozcas a todos mis cortesanos y... a ese ser especial del que te hable"- dijo Mirana con los ojos llenos de emoción y esa sonrisa de ángel - "ellos te caerán bien, y además todos nuestros amigos te están esperando ansiosos, los Tweddles, Mally, Thackery, Mc Twips, Bayard y su Familia, bueno, todos, será la primera vez que nos reunimos todos, desde hace un mes". "¿de verdad? ¿todo esto por mi?". "si, tu llegada es de motivo de celebración". "solo espero que no hagas una fiesta". "bueno, podemos hacerla después de que nos hallas ayudado en un problemita que hemos tenido". "¿problema? ¿porque no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en tu despacho?". "es que no quería decírtelo hasta después del almuerzo, acababas de llegar no quería incomodarte con este tema, será después del almuerzo cuando lo discutiremos". seguimos caminando, Elice nos seguía de cerca, cuando llegamos a la puerta del comedor ella nos dijo que debía ir a la cocina para ayudar a servir, hizo una reverencia y se retiro, la vimos entrar y desaparecer por una puerta de roble.

Nosotras entramos por las puertas del comedor, ahí adentro se encontraban unos cuatro cortesanos que ya conocía, y otro no, pero todos de blanco; La Señorita Karina, una hermosa dama blanca joven con un peinado recogido por un moño alto, de estos se desprendían muchos rulos y virutas de cabello blanco que parecía como si alguien le hubiese frotado con la cabeza; a su derecha estaba, Lord Reginald , un joven que tenía el cabello blanco cubierto por una boina con plumas blancas, ojos verdes y usaba unos pantaloncillos muy graciosos que en los muslos se inflaban como globos y los hombros eran iguales a los pantalones, estaba alisando su blanco bigote; a su derecha; se sentaba Lady Thompson, junto con su esposo Lord Thompson; ambos tan blancos como la nieve, en la silla que estaba a la derecha de la cabecera se hallaba un joven de cabellos un poco oleado en las puntas de color negros azabaches, lindos ojos azules, piel muy pálida, pero tenía la nariz de un pálido color salmón, tenía la barba y el bigote pequeño y recortado a la cara, llevaba un impecable traje blanco, estaba conversando con Mally que estaba a su derecha, estaban riéndose, me di cuenta de que era algo infantil por su risa, y tal vez carismático, ya que Mally no dejaba de reír, eso explica porque a Mirana le gustaba, en otros asientos se encontraban mis amigos, Bayard y su familia, los Tweddles, Nivens, Thackery que se sentaba junto a Mally, Mirana me llevo hasta la cabecera de la mesa, ella se sentó en ella, y yo a su izquierda, a mi izquierda había una mesa vacía que iba destinada al sombrerero, todos mis amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a acercarse y a abrazarme, después de saludarme, se sentaron , algunos me miraba y otros seguían conversando, él único que no hacia ninguna de las dos cosas era Thackery que jugaba con una cuchara; Mirana empezó a hablarme; "Alicia, él es Robert, él es uno de mis cortesanos, y un gran amigo, se encargara de ayudarnos del tema que ya sabes; Robert, ella es Alicia, nuestra campeona, y gran amiga de todos aquí presentes". "Es un placer". dije expendiendo mi mano como cortesía y el tomándola dijo. "Igualmente, es todo un honor conocerla Lady Kingsleish". Conversamos un rato hasta que llegaron Chessur y Tarrant, Chess se sentó en una de las sillas al costado de Nivens y Tarrant a mi lado, empezaron a llegar los demás y cuando todos se sentaron las mesas empezaron a llenarse de los platillos como ensaladas, guisos, asados, pasteles, jugos, que traían los sirvientes, Mirana se levanto, realizo un brindis en mi honor, y comenzó el banquete. Tarrant, me miraba en cuanto termino su ensalada, yo lo mire, le sonreí u él me devolvió la sonrisa, por debajo de la mesa, el cogía mi mano con mucho afecto…


End file.
